Miss Granger Or Mrses Snape?
by Lune-Argente
Summary: Hermione simply put can't stand being Miss goodie two shoes anymore school just doesn't have that spark any more. ROn and Harry have their own lifes and to top it all off there's a marriage law and she has to marry the evil git!
1. Chapter 1

DR. Granger And MRS. Snape?

I cant take it anymore its my 7th year here at hogwarts. Im head girl and right now all i want to do is get out of class. We have a week till were let out for christmas break.Ron, Harry and I are all staying for the holidays. Everything is really calm since half the death eaters have been sent to Askaban. RIght now im sitting in potions class with professor Snape demanstrating how to brew the giggling potion, really pointless really. "Now you will add the deadly night shade after stiring 52 times counter clock ways" Professor Snape barked. I raised my hand before he could add in the deadlly night shade. "What is it Miss Granger?"Snape said leaning over the desk glaring at me." you've grabbed the wrong ingredient you grabbed the moon flower" I stated not folding under his heavy gaze and looked him straight in the eye , leaned back and folded my arms over my chest as if challenging him. "I am sorry to imform you miss Granger you are indeed mistaken." Snape growled. "Every well I must be mistaken , please continue."I said "Thank you so much miss Granger , "I just need your permission" SNape said throwing the moon flower/deadly night shade in the cauldron. I put 3 fingers up , saying"Three... Two... One..." It exploded in Professor Snape's Face.He wiped away the goop that was on his face."Well MIss Granger I see I have been stood corrected TEll me do you like being a continous know it all?" "NO Sir" I replied. Then tell me do you think your that smart?"HE questioned further. I was getting rather angery now but at that comment it full into a full rage and I must have the say that again and ill bite you head off because Ron quivered and Harry placed a hand on my arm. "NO sir" I replied again. "goo..." he started to say but I interupted "I think Im Brillant" everyone was swipering at this because I Hermione Granger have never spoken to a teacher like that. "Miss Granger you are out of place."SNape said coldly. "No SIr I am in place putting you in yours." I said matter of factly. " Miss Granger no matter how much you look like angel I for one beg to differ!" Snape said throwing his arms into the air. . "WEll Professor at least I am not a pain in the arse like you!" I said well picking off a lint from my robes. "Thats it detention tonight 8 o'clock." "FIne" was my only reply luckly today was Thursday! other wise I wouldnt be able to go to the Club SPider WEb with ROn, HArry, GInny ,Dean , Seamus, Neville , PArvity, LAvender and Collin. "Oh MIss Granger" SNape said to sweet for my liking. "Yes Professor?" I asked raising my eyebrow. " I will be owling your parents." At this comment I grimanced my parents were attacked this summer the day before I came home from school they have been dead for 6 months now. I shook with rage but said nothing Harry was rubbing my back and Ron was allowing me to squeeze his hand which was now turning a slight purple. "Professor your unable to do that" I choked. "And Pray tell why not?" He asked . I tryed to speak but nothing would come out. "BEcause their dead Professor" Harry answered for me. Everyone gawked at me. "WEll Miss Granger then I will send a letter to a guardian, then." was all he said and got to the lesson. I slouched in my chair and I mumbled under my breath. "Then you might as well hand over the letter to me, you extremly ugly woman." He instintly turned around and glared at me ."What was that Miss Granger?" I cleared my throat. "What I said Professor was Then you might as well hand over the letter you extremly ugly woman." "What pray tell do you mean my that?" He questioned. "What Im saying professor is that I have no quardian In the muggle world I am of age." "NO No not that but what do you mean my caLLING ME A WOMAN!" he was seathing with anger and he was shaking. "WHat I mean professor is that you probably would look even worse if you didnt have the Disollution charm on you." The look on his face gave him away but he composed himself quickly."I have no noknowledge of what you are talking about Miss Granger." "oh really Professor SNape then let us see," I raised my wand but before I could say anything he yelled "exspelliramus!" and snached my wand out of the air. He just smirked at me. I raised my hand towards his face and a loud gasp came From the class I didnt know if it was from the shock of me doing hand magic or PRofessor completly differnt look, HE was tall , lengthy but had a sortof muscleular build with jaw line hair that was jagged , with bangs that ended by his dark ebony eyes. His hair was silky looking instead of greasy and his skin was less qaunt. In other words he was gorgous, HE took my breath away. I must of looked shocked but probably not as shocked as my professor looked. "Everyone get back to work" he yelled. "Miss Granger stay after class. He waved his wand in front of his face and he turned back into the greasy git. I merly nodded and started to write a note to Lavender and Partvie. I charmed the note so it would float over to them, A while later the bell rang. LAvender and PAcite looked at me acspectling but i waved to the door then but up my finger singlilng it would only take me a minute. As everyone left Snape glared at me the whole time i finished packing up my books. Thank god this is my last class of the day. "Now would you please explain to me what this whole display was about?" Proffessor Snape asked. Walkning towards the front of the class I lazilyy ran a finger over the desk. "Well you see Professor."


	2. explanation

"I don't really know how to tell you this, but you have this how to say it aura that just surrounds you like a bubble I could feel the power coming from it for months." Snape looked slightly alarmed but schooled his look into on of indifference. I slightly leaned forward giving him the look of oh you know you want me.( It usually gets me out of all detentions).

For at least 5 minutes he sat there and started at me with a quizical look on his face. "Alright Miss Granger I don't really give a damn on what you do in any other class but I worn you if you have another out burst like the one you had today you will spend the rest of the year in my company is that clear?" I nodded "Crystal, am I free to leave?" he waved to the door. " Begone with you." I turned and gathered my stuff right before I got through the door. "Oh and Miss Granger," I turned to look at him. "The little display will cost you 40 points from Gryffindor." he said with a stupid little smirk on his face. I practically ran through the door so that i wouldn't get a detention.

Outside of the classroom Parvitie and Lavander were waiting for me just as I had asked in the note.

"Hey" they said in uniscene. "Alright what was that all about?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah we know that you aren't all goodie goodie any more but to piss Snape off that much do you really want to risk your life now?" Parvatie chriped in. I turned to head to the great hall but they pulled me in the other direction towards Gryfindor tower. "Your explaining everything now otherwise we'll send one really over zelious Ronald Weasley with the idea that you return his umm... how to say undying lust for you?" Lavander said with a Smirk.

"Alright Fine but we have to go staight to my room otherwise Ron and Harry will know somethings up, got it." I said leading them up and turned abruptlying waiting for an answer. They both look a little taking back by my dramatic mood swing. Putting her answers up in surrender Paravtei "Alright we'll be good." Lavander followed suit and nodded her head.

We sat Down on my king size bed. "Alright spill" they said with a pointed look. I stood up and started to space trying to find the words to use explain everything. Finally I started from the beginning.

"HHMMM lets see ok you know how they are trying to pass the marriage law?" They both nodded.

"Well The other day PRoffessor DUmbledore called me to his office and started talking about how things were going and what were my plans for after school and if I had given much thought to the marriage law. Well I told him how that if its passed many people will flea because many want to marry for love. then he told me of how if the law is passed and they flea they are forced into Akaban. Although either being married to Malfoy or in Akaban I don't really know which is worse. Well back to the story. Dumbledore said that I would be the only 6th year to be effected by the law if it was passed "

"I didn't really understand what he ment so he went on to explain that because of the time turner in my third year that I am 17 and 17 to 50 are not in extempt and he went to explain that I would most likely be petioned by many men most of which would probably would hurt me or even worse. So he spoke of his plan that one of the men from the order to petion for me and then I would marry them as soon as possible but theres Bill whos getting married to Fleur and Charlie is courting Tonks and the Weasley Twins are dating Katie and Angela. Percy came out and Rons to young as well as Harry and that would just be weird. THen Remus but they won't allow him to be married because he is a werewolf and Shaklebot is only a halfblood so he would be petioned for too... "

"So that only Leaves Snape." Parvatei finished I numbly nodded.

"I dont Want to married to a man who I can't trust with anything, I mean i trust him as if i Im in trouble he'll safe me but what if i have some inner problem and I can't talk to him about any of it because he would snear and say suck it up your married to a Slytherin they don't care because their just to damn cold." lavader just sort of sat there wondering what to do.

Suddenly there was a Sharp knock at the door. I walked over to opened It. I couldn't move I didn't want to know what he had to say just the look of dead seriousness and having the man come with him only ment one thing. The law was passed.


End file.
